


【团兵】指戏

by PassiveCrusade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveCrusade/pseuds/PassiveCrusade
Summary: ——我很想你你能听见么。——我爱你。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	【团兵】指戏

德国的冬天温凉宜人。利威尔走在街头，冒着蒙蒙细雨，穿着深灰色的羊毛大衣，深吸一口气，鼻腔里充满水汽与细小尘埃混合的味道。

他在赶路，精致的手工皮鞋在雨中蒙上一层灰。半张脸埋进他为了今天特意围上的羊绒围巾里，贪婪地呼吸着那仿佛还存活在这围巾里的温度。

“你该多用羊毛织品，你的性格太耿直。”

他想起那个人把这围巾围在他脖颈上时说的话，那声音仿佛仍萦绕在耳廓。

埃尔文，我一直在用羊毛织品。我听你的话。

他要去的公墓躺在草地里。

这里的青草从每年的深秋开始贪婪地吸收泥土的颜色，它们的绿色不断沉淀，变成深深地墨绿，围绕着一块块石碑，向看不见的森林深处延伸，被黑暗吞噬。

利威尔走到那块熟悉的白色石碑前慢慢地盘腿坐下。

修长的手指触碰大理石，指尖传来的冰冷温度让他打了个寒颤。他去触摸石头上的刻痕。Erwin Smith。每个字母都刻得那么深，没有修改的余地。就像这个男人的死亡。明明那么接近胜利了，他还是没有看到。  
“这就是宿命啊埃尔文。”利威尔喃喃道，两行清泪顺着他的脸颊流下来，流进温暖的脖颈，被羊绒围巾吸干。

————————————————————

“利威尔…你知道什么叫指戏么？”

埃尔文赤裸着上身俯在他身上，声音喑哑，灼热的鼻息若有似无地抚摸着他的耳廓。

“什…什么…”

这个俯在他身上的男人让他不能思考，敏感的耳廓被热气笼罩，下身被撩拨得渐有抬头的趋势。他垂下眼去看男人赤裸的上身，肌肉线条流畅漂亮，淡褐色的乳头缀在两块厚实的胸肌的左右下角，肩膀上和人鱼线附近有着和自己相同的皮带勒痕，他忍不住伸手去触摸，指尖回馈的信息告诉他，他想要这个男人，现在就要。

于是他抬起手臂搂住男人的脖子，借着这点力稍稍抬起上半身急切地去和他接吻。

在嘴唇相碰的前一秒，埃尔文扯下了他搂在他脖颈上的手臂，“今天我们玩点特别的。”

正在他迟钝地回味那句“特别的”的时候，埃尔文用他刚刚脱下的衬衣把他两只手腕固定在了床头的柱子上。

“埃尔文…”失去了对双手的控制，利威尔很不适应，他叫了埃尔文的名字以示警告。

“嘘…”埃尔文食指抵在嘴唇上做了一个噤声的示意，“别怕，把你完全交给我，我会让你快乐。”

他说的很慢，每个字都咬得很清楚，带着九分蛊惑一分笑意。

利威尔停止了本来就很微弱的挣扎，整个人像是被吸入了一个叫做埃尔文史密斯的漩涡，意识融了进去，再也不能反抗。

埃尔文形状姣好而修长的食指按在利威尔的薄唇上，“要开始了……”

————————————————————

利威尔的食指抵在自己的嘴唇上，面对这石碑喃喃道，“埃尔文，开始吧……”

冰冷的指尖拨开自己的唇瓣，撬开了牙关，进入到了火热的口腔之中。生着薄茧的指肚磨蹭着湿热细腻的内壁。手指的冰冷和口腔的火热碰撞在一起，利威尔伸出柔韧的舌尖，缓缓地舔舐着自己的指腹，一如那晚他用舌头舔舐着描摹埃尔文那令他无比熟悉的指纹。

“利威尔你知道么，就像猫一样，人类的舌头上也有小小的毛刺，不过是人类进化成不再需要用舌头舔剔鱼肉的样子所以退化成现在柔软的状态而已……”

利威尔回忆着埃尔文的话，用舌头上的小小的，柔软的毛刺填满自己指纹的每个纹路。

埃尔文我知道的，我的舌头上也有柔软的毛刺，它们会和你的指纹嵌合，一如它们现在贴服着我的手指的样子。

————————————————————

利威尔双手被固定在床头，那张在外人面前一直紧抿着的薄唇中间挤进了埃尔文四根修长的手指。

透明的，来不及吞下的津液顺着他的嘴角流下来，横着流过脸颊，流进象牙白的枕巾里，在他的脸上留下一道散着凉凉微光的淫靡水渍。

埃尔文另一只手轻按在他的胸膛上，从侧面半握住他的肋骨，大拇指放在他的乳尖上来回揉搓着。其他的手指顺着他肋骨的方向自然地放着，嵌进他肋骨之间的，美妙的骨窝之中。

“唔……”利威尔的胸膛无意识地向上挺了挺，似乎是在渴望更加深刻的触摸。

埃尔文嘴边勾起一丝笑意，“这么着急可不行……今天会是个漫长的夜晚。”

————————————————————

利威尔一只手留在嘴里，一只手顺着裤缝伸了进去。

一直藏在羊绒大衣下的皮肤骤然接触到被冬日细雨包裹过的冰凉手指，毛孔急剧地收缩形成一个个微微鼓起的鸡皮疙瘩。

他的手一路向下，握住了自己半硬的性器。

指腹的薄茧不断地磨蹭着敏感的柱身，利威尔感到它在自己手中迅速胀大。薄薄的指甲轻轻滑过顶端的小孔，他微微地颤抖着发出一声猫一样滑腻的呻吟。

————————————————————

埃尔文把手从利威尔嘴中拿了出来，带出一丝淫靡的液体，在空中拉长最终断裂，一半回到利威尔染上艳色的唇瓣上，一半缩回埃尔文的指尖。

“呵……”

“不许笑！”

利威尔因为这从未有过的深厚的羞耻感面色更加泛红，埃尔文俯下身去和他接吻，柔韧的舌头登堂入室，扫过利威尔整齐的牙齿，勾住他的舌头贪婪地吮吸。

沾着淫靡液体的手指则一路向下，划过利威尔跟他相比下略显单薄的胸膛，划过线条分明流畅的腹肌，来到他身后隐秘的穴口。一路留下微凉的触感，利威尔因为强烈的快感起了一路鸡皮疙瘩。

食指指尖挤进穴口，因为唾液的润滑而显得比平时顺利得多。湿热的肠肉迅速包裹住他的手指，埃尔文觉得自己下身又硬了几分，可是现在还不是时候。

身下异物入侵的不适感无论多少次都无法很好地适应，利威尔有点不安地下意识扭动着身体。而感觉到他的不安的埃尔文用抚摸着胸膛的手穿过他紧实的腰和床垫的缝隙，把他揽向自己。两具赤裸的身体相贴埃尔文感觉到了身下男人那根硬挺的器官顶端渗出的微凉液体。

在利威尔被自己的举动分神的同时，埃尔文的手指又挤进一根。

————————————————————

食指侵入后穴，两个指节长度的附近，利威尔摸到一个小小的突起。

“知道么利威尔，这里是你快乐的源泉。”

手指稍稍用力，许久未曾体会到的快感闪电一样在他的神经上飞走，顺着他漂亮的脊柱直冲大脑。对，这样确实令我快乐。但是，但是……

利威尔望着不远处幽幽的森林，感到黑色的绝望铺天盖地地袭来。

不，埃尔文，令我快乐的源泉不在这里。

眼泪忽然肆无忌惮地夺眶而出。

我快乐的源泉只有你。

————————————————————

埃尔文的手指模仿着交合时候的动作，在他的后穴中进进出出，每一次都不轻不重地撞在他肠壁中那个小小的突起上。

利威尔整个人被他揽在怀里，肋骨处的皮肤感受着埃尔文手臂的肌肉，他突然感觉无比地安心。埃尔文仍然噙着他的嘴唇，那双温柔的眼睛盯着他，看他在他身下重重地喘息。每当他觉得肺里的空气回复得差不多，埃尔文就会吻上来，纠缠着他的舌头，一点一点夺去他的呼吸。

他听见自己猫叫一样细碎滑腻的呻吟声，心中竟然升起一种类似自豪的情绪。这是他的男人，这是他的埃尔文所带给他的，快乐。

桌面上燃着的蜡烛跳动着的火苗散发出温暖颜色的，昏暗的光芒。在这光芒的笼罩中，埃尔文的五官显得尤其深刻。

这是我的男人。利威尔再一次这样告诉自己。

————————————————————

索然无味。利威尔突然觉得索然无味。

他把手指从后穴中拿出来，整个人突然崩溃了一样，跪在墓碑前的身体猛地前倾，额头重重地抵住冰冷的石面。

“不是这样的埃尔文……”  
——所有的快感都是扭曲的。

“离开你的我……已经什么都不是了。”  
——调查兵团不再需要我。

“你看……我连自己高潮都做不到。”  
——你是我快乐的源泉。

“我答应过你我能坚强。”  
——可是现在的我如此脆弱不堪。

“你回来吧。你回来…”  
——无力地砸向石碑的拳头，流在心里的血，爬满脸颊的泪痕。  
——我很想你你能听见么。  
——我爱你。

————————————————————

灰蓝色污浊的天空重重地压下来，让人抬眼觉得喘不过来气。

12月份的德国郊外，灰蒙蒙的冬日细雨中，并不被人们熟识的男人在荒凉的公墓中嚎啕大哭。

撕心裂肺。

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文存档 - 23rd June 2014
> 
> 微博&Lofter @就像昼去夜来


End file.
